Stop cock manifolds are basically conduit relays used to direct and channel the flow of various fluids between supportive medical machinery and a patient on the operating table. Till now, the hoses connected to stop cock manifolds and the manifolds themselves have simply lain on the operating room floor or extended in mid-air, thereby constituting a physical hazard to the patient.